moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Julianne Moore
Julianne Moore is a British-American actress and a children's book author. As a performer noted for her emotional range, throughout her career she has been nominated for four Oscars, six Golden Globes, three BAFTAs and nine Screen Actors Guild Awards. Moore began her acting career in 1983 in minor roles, before joining the cast of the soap opera As the World Turns, for which she won a Daytime Emmy Award in 1988. She began to appear in supporting roles in films during the early 1990s, in films such as The Hand That Rocks the Cradle and The Fugitive. Her performance in Short Cuts (1993) won her and the rest of the cast a Golden Globe for their ensemble performance, and her performance in Boogie Nights (1997) brought her widespread attention and nominations for several major acting awards. Her success continued with films such as The Big Lebowski (1998), The End of the Affair (1999) and Magnolia (1999). She received particular acclaim for her portrayal of a betrayed wife in Far from Heaven (2002), winning several critic awards as best actress of the year, in addition to several other nominations, including the Academy Award, Golden Globe, and Screen Actors Guild Award. The same year, she was also nominated for several awards as best supporting actress for her work in The Hours. In 2010, Moore starred in the comedy drama The Kids Are All Right, for which she received a Golden Globe and BAFTA nomination. Selected filmography *''Morgan's Summit'' (2007) (in production) .... Gracie Holls *''Hateship, Friendship, Courtship'' (2008) (pre-production) (in talks) *''Blindness'' (2008) (pre-production) *''Boone's Lick'' (2008) (pre-production) (in negotiations) .... Mary Margaret *''I'm Not There'' (2007) (completed) .... Alice *''Savage Grace'' (2007) .... Barbara Daly Baekeland *''Next'' (2007) .... Callie Ferris *''Children of Men'' (2006) .... Julian Taylor *''Freedomland'' (2006) .... Brenda Martin *''The Prize Winner of Defiance, Ohio'' (2005) .... Evelyn Ryan *''Trust the Man'' (2005) .... Rebecca *''The Forgotten'' (2004) .... Telly Paretta *''Laws of Attraction'' (2004) .... Audrey Woods *''Marie and Bruce'' (2004) .... Marie *''The Hours'' (2002) .... Laura Brown *''Far from Heaven'' (2002) .... Cathy Whitaker *''The Shipping News'' (2001) .... Wavey Prowse *''World Traveler'' (2001) .... Dulcie *''Evolution'' (2001) .... Dr. Allison Reed, CDC *''Hannibal'' (2001) .... Clarice Starling *''The Ladies Man'' (2000) .... Audrey *''Not I'' (2000) .... Auditor/Mouth *''Magnolia'' (1999) .... Linda Partridge *''The End of the Affair'' (1999) .... Sarah Miles *''A Map of the World'' (1999) .... Theresa Collins *''An Ideal Husband'' (1999) .... Mrs. Laura Cheveley *''Cookie's Fortune'' (1999) .... Cora Duvall *''Psycho'' (1998) .... Lila Crane *''Chicago Cab'' (1998) .... Distraught Woman *''The Big Lebowski'' (1998) .... Maude Lebowski *''Boogie Nights'' (1997) .... Amber Waves/Maggie *''The Myth of Fingerprints'' (1997) .... Mia *''The Lost World: Jurassic Park'' *''Surviving Picasso'' (1996) .... Dora Maar *''Assassins'' (1995) .... Electra *''Nine Months'' (1995) .... Rebecca Taylor *''Safe'' (1995) .... Carol White *''Roommates'' (1995) .... Beth Holzcek *''Vanya on 42nd Street'' (1994) .... Yelena *''Short Cuts'' (1993) .... Marian Wyman *''The Fugitive'' (1993) .... Dr. Anne Eastman *''Benny & Joon'' (1993) .... Ruthie *''Body of Evidence'' (1993) .... Sharon Dulaney *''The Gun in Betty Lou's Handbag'' (1992) .... Elinor *''The Hand That Rocks the Cradle'' (1992) .... Marlene Craven *''Cast a Deadly Spell'' (1991) (TV) .... Connie Stone *''The Last to Go'' (1991) (TV) .... Marcy *''Tales from the Darkside: The Movie'' (1990) .... Susan (segment "Lot 249") *''Money, Power, Murder.'' (1989) (TV) .... Peggy Lynn Brady *''sLaughterhouse II'' (1988) .... Julie Category:1960 births Category:American actresses Category:20th-century American actresses Category:21st-century American actresses Category:Authors Category:American people of English descent Category:American film actresses Category:Actresses from New York City Category:American people of Irish descent Category:American people of Scottish descent Category:American stage actresses Category:21st-century American writers Category:American television actresses Category:Best Actress Academy Award winners